The present invention relates to a heating medium composition for use in a heat exchange circuit in, for example, a floor heating system utilizing hot water circulation, a fan convector, an air conditioner, a road heating system, or a snow melting system, and to a method for feeding an oxidation inhibitor to a heat exchange apparatus using the heating medium composition.
Generally, a heat exchange circuit includes a cooling or heating circuit having metal pipings made of various metals, such as iron, copper, and aluminum. As a heating medium composition circulated in the heat exchange circuit, for example, a coolant composition is known consisting of water, a glycol as an antifreeze ingredient, and a corrosion inhibitor for preventing the above metals from suffering corrosion. When the conventional coolant composition is used in a heat exchange circuit, the corrosion inhibitor suppresses corrosion of the metal piping, making it possible to use the heat exchange circuit for a long term.
However, when the conventional coolant composition is circulated in a heat exchange circuit having a piping made of a synthetic resin, such as crosslinked polyethylene, the synthetic resin piping is rapidly deteriorated due to the action of the corrosion inhibitor. For this reason, the conventional coolant composition is unsuitable for the heat exchange circuit having a piping made of a synthetic resin, such as crosslinked polyethylene.